


Oh Gods not that

by Nihlyria



Series: Turk Cloud Universe [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Zack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Cloud, Turk Cloud, talks of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Cloud's worse nightmare has come true... or has it? Will the Turk have to quit his job, or has he actually gotten a stroke of luck?Sequel to "I'd be lying if I said this was easy"





	

Cloud Strife.

 

Omega.

 

Turk.

 

Pupped.

 

Oh Zack was going to get it this time. Soooo going to get it.

 

The blond stood in the mirror and looked at the small round belly he now had. There was a little creature in there. A child. HIS child. As if things couldn't get any worse, he was going to have to explain to Tseng that he needs to be taken off rotation. He was going to hate desk work, but there isn't any possible way he was going to risk the little life in his belly.

 

Ugh, he's getting sentimental.

 

It had been, what? Three, four months since his last heat? Zack has been gone for two of those months, stupid war game missions that he had to do. He was slightly glad he was pupped, because if his mate was gone, and he went into heat, he'd go nuts, he was sure of it.

 

Pulling down his shirt, he moved to the dresser and grabbed his phone, sending his boss a message, explaining his situation. To his surprise, the reply was for him to rest. He supposed it was good idea, sleep did sound nice, but he did have lunch with Sephiroth.

 

Food sounded better, and the little one apparently agreed as he swore he felt it wiggle. _Could_ he feel it already? Was it too soon, or just about time for that? Oh Gods, what if it's growing too fast? What if it's a monster and deformed?!

 

No, stop it. It's fine.

 

Fuck, he needed Zack.

 

“Cloud...?” He jerked and turned around, sighing some.

 

“Sephiroth... I don't feel very well, can we just order in?” The blond sat on his bed, rubbing his stomach. Was it that he didn't feel well, or he was nervous about leaving without his mate?

 

“Yes of course.” His elder brother smiled a little and moved over, touching Cloud's forehead. “You feel normal though.”

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

“... Unexpected.”

 

“Yes very.”

 

“I supposed I should send for Zack.”

 

“He'll be back soon... won't we? Don't have to end the war games early...”

 

“... Am I going to be an uncle then?” Sephiroth smiled and crouched down. “You're going to be a wonderful mother.”

 

“Don't say that...I don't want to retire from my job yet.. I don't want to be a mother.” A sniffle, a hiccup, and suddenly Cloud was sobbing into his hands. A sigh came from the older and he was pulled into a hug, a hand rubbing his back.

 

“Cloud, you don't have to retire. You're going to have a wonderful support group... Well... you're going to have people fighting over who is better fit to be your support group... Why are you crying harder?”

 

“THEY'RE GOING TO MAKE IT A NIGHTMARE!!”

 

* * *

 

Zack practically flopped to the floor when he and Angeal got back from the war games. While it was his first year being in charge, it didn't make it any less tiring, and going against someone like Angeal, well... he was doomed from the start. He should have had his little Omega with him, Cloud could have kicked tactical ass.

 

A shower, yeah that's it. Good plan.

 

“Cloud..? Babe? You home?” He called out and frowned at the lack of response then moved towards the bedroom. Sighing and smiling a little, he was glad to be greeted by the sight of the little blond sleeping in the bed. Yes, a quick shower then a cuddle with his mate.

 

He came out of the bathroom a bit later, drying his hair before moving and pulling back the covers just enough to... see Cloud had gotten fat? No, it was probably an illusion. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him close.

 

No, no, Cloud definitely put on weight the last two months. Angeal wasn't there to feed him, so it must have been Reno and Rude, the two Turks taking their parent duties too seriously some times. There was a stirring in his arms then a small groan.

 

“Zack..?”

 

“Hey babe... sorry I woke you up...”

 

“Mmm... when did you get home?”

 

“A bit ago. Took a quick shower.”

 

“Mmm...” He smiled as he felt the little one's nuzzling at his collar bone. It was definitely something he missed.

 

“So Reno and Rude been feeding you?” A head shake. “Really? Huh... Have you stopped working out?” Another shake. “... Then how did you get so chubby?” Smack! Ow that hurt. He didn't expect the hand to hit his cheek, let alone that hard.

 

“Chubby?! You stupid fucker! I'm pregnant!” Cloud began to sniffle, lip quivering.

 

“Gods! Hormon-- wait what?” The black haired man stared at the other with wide eyes. “I'm going to be a dad?!”

 

“Yes you... you... Oh Zack, what do we do?!”

 

“What do you mean, what do we do?! We're parents! This is awesome!”

 

“ZACK!! My job!”

 

“Hey... Hey....”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, babe... Babe wake up.” Cloud jerked and sat up, blinking rapidly then looked at his stomach.

 

Flat. Toned. Not pupped.

 

He made a loud sigh of relief and flopped back down. Zack raised an eyebrow then leaned to kiss the blond's cheek.

 

“You okay? You were having a nightmare...”

 

“I had a horrible dream... We were going to be parents...”

 

“Wait, how is that horrible?” The taller man frowned and tilted his head. He watched the smaller for a few moments before flopping down himself. “Your job... Yeah okay... right... So are you just... never going to want to have kids?”

 

“...I don't know...” The small Turk shifted and curled up against his mate. Before he could stop himself, Cloud leaned and bit at Zack's chest playfully, trying to lighten the mood between them. It seemed to work, as the SOLDIER growled and flipped them so the blond was pinned to the bed. They stared at each other for a second, then the older leaned down and scented the Omega, nuzzling as he did so. With a purr, he practically flopped onto the other, causing an oomph and a whine of 'you're heavy!' to come from the smaller.

 

Resigning to his fate of being an Alpha pillow, Cloud shifted and wrapped his arms around his love, holding him close and smiling as he was scented and nuzzled repeatedly. Shifting his leg, he moved it so it would wrap around the waist of his mate in a rather inviting fashion. He heard a rumble, which caused him to giggle a little. It didn't take long before he felt Zack's member slide into him, causing the Turk to close his eyes and moan softly.

 

This was how they remained; Zack making sure he didn't slip out at any point, and Cloud clinging to the Alpha as the feeling of being possessed washed over him. It was how they often spent the first bit of the morning before finally pulling apart and getting ready to begin the rest of their day. They were so in love and bound to each other, that most of the time, thrusting wasn't even really needed, just the sensation of being connected was all it took. Both shivered as the feeling over took them, Cloud making a mess between their body, and Zack inside of the Omega.

 

Soft kisses followed, then the SOLDIER pulled away slowly, sliding out of bed and going to their shared bathroom to get a washcloth. Cloud smiled and nuzzled his pillow, enjoying the bliss from their tantric experience, pleased when his mate came back to clean him up. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers into long black locks, sighing in happiness.

 

“You look like a very satisfied kitten.” Zack chuckled a little then leaned down to kiss the small tummy. “Would really like to see this round with my pup.”

 

“Don't ruin the moment...” He whined and reached for his phone when it rang, frowning, then turning off the ringer when he saw who was calling.

 

“Reno?”

 

“Reno...”

 

“It's seriously cute how they've adopted you.”

 

“You mean seriously annoying... He's gone a bit overboard. Can't even do half my missions without him lurking.”

 

“Well your missions are solo. I don't really blame him.” Zack got up and moved to dress. “If I could, you know I'd do the same.”

 

“That's different. Way different. You're my mate. I'd have you at my side at all times if I could.... Mostly for sex...”

 

“Oh I see. I'm only good for sex.” The taller man teased and moved over, kissing the smaller. “I see how it is...”

 

“You're really bad at that guilt trip thing... You're grinning like an idiot...” Cloud teased then paused. “... I...” It was all he got out before getting up and hurrying to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Zack winced at the sound of his mate puking, but slowly started to grin.

 

Oh yeah, he couldn't wait to see that beautiful, pale stomach round with his pup.

 

* * *

 

Angeal tilted his head as he watched Zack being much more hyperactive than usual. He leaned against the wall as the younger man damn near bounced off the walls as he trained for the day. Genesis was sitting next to his mate, reading a book and pretended to not be annoyed at the scene.

 

“Someone should bottle that up and sell it as an energy potion...” The red-head snarled a little as he turned a page.

 

“Something must have happened with Cloud. Perhaps he finally convinced him to have a pup.”

 

“Doubt it. That little Turk is so anti-pup, he probably has nightmares.”

 

“He isn't you.” Angeal chuckled some. “You might act cold, but I know you have a soft spot for Cloud...”

 

“Love, his father is Hojo. Gaia knows who his mother is. He needs guidance.”

 

“Gen... He is more than capable of taking care of himself.”

 

“That's not what I mean. He's a young Omega without an Omega to teach him how his body works.” A hmm came from his mate then a soft chuckle.

 

“Are you wanting a pup, Genesis...?” Angeal didn't even bother dodging the book as it hit him in the head.

 

“Now give me back my book.”

 

“Nope it's mine now. You threw it away.”

 

“Angeal, give me my damn book.” The taller man shook his head then picked up the item and carefully balanced it on a finger.

 

Zoom!! Out of no where, a blur of black rushed passed them as Zack snatched the book in hyperactive speed that could only be registered on a scale of sound. He smiled as it turned into a game of keep away as Genesis got up and ran after, screaming at the bundle of energy for the return of his novel. Angeal loved this bit of interaction; seeing his mate lighten up in a way. Normally the red head would just huff and storm off when they tried this tactic, but he was clearly in a good enough mood to actually play along.

 

“What is this then...?” Sephiroth raised a eyebrow as he walked over to Angeal's side, eyes watching a laughing maniac and a very angry red head play keep-away. “Genesis is in a good mood.”

 

“Mmm, he is. Zack is in one of his moods as well. Seems to be good all round.”

 

“Not quite... Cloud called me in panic about taking a day off. He's off at the doctors right now because he can't hold anything down.” The General sighed and shook his head a little. “He takes his job too serious...”

 

“It runs in the family... I mean, have you ever taken a day off?”

 

“I would never!”

 

“Exactly.” The two stared at each other with faint smiles on their lips until the sound of a crash echoed in the training hall, followed by nervous laughter.

 

“GEN DID IT!!”

 

“I did not!! YOU did!!” Sephiroth sighed and looked at the poor broken light that now swung from the ceiling by a wire. Angeal tilted his head and frowned.

 

“... Those are recessed... how did you do that?”

 

“I didn't!”

 

“Probably got out his sword in a huff.” Silver hair shifted as his head shook. “Your mess, Angeal. I'm going to go check on Cloud.”

 

“Wait, what's wrong with Cloud?” Zack was by the man's side in a heartbeat, his energy replaced with uncontrollable worry.

 

“He's taking the day off. Called me in a panic, and no you're not allowed until he says so.”

 

“But!”

 

“No buts. He gave me strict orders to keep you away.” The raven haired man deflated as the other walked out.

 

“... He's gonna get rid of it and isn't going to even tell me...”

 

“I doubt it, Zack. Cloud's just sick, not pupped.”

 

“But he has all the signs!! Even his scent's started to change a little!”

 

“That can happen when an Omega is sick, but usually when they're dying.” Genesis blinked when he was shot two glares in his direction. “What?”

 

“Not helping.”

 

“How is it that whatever I say isn't helping?”

 

“He isn't dying, relax Zack... Genesis just doesn't know tact.” Angeal sighed and patted his apprentice's shoulder. “Cloud will be fine.”

 

* * *

 

He was dying. That's what this had to be. There was no other explanation. Cloud Strife was at the end of his life, and he knew it.

 

“Will you stop looking like that?” His older brother swatted his head a little. “It's not the end of the world.”

 

“It has to be, Seph... I feel it in my veins...”

 

“It's one day. You went to the medic and are getting the proper medication. With luck, it'll be just a day flu.”

 

“I have no luck!!” The blond dramatically put his arm across his eyes. “I'm doomed!”

 

“Well at least you're not the dreaded p-word.”

 

“Ugh... Zack would be so happy if I was... Can I get sterilized without telling him?”

 

“Mmm I suppose, but what if one day you do want pups?”

 

“... Stop with your logic.” Cloud rolled over to face Sephiroth with a pout. “Maybe I won't.”

 

“Cloud, I know the only thing keeping you from having one now is your job. Your eyes light up almost as much as Zack's when you two talk about it, even if your mouth is protesting.”

 

“... Why are you so damn observant?”

 

“It's my job.”

 

“No, it's my job and you're better at it than me.” The Turk whined and flopped onto his back with a sigh. “... He's gonna want to curl up around me...”

 

“Yes, most likely. You are ill and he is your mate.” Sephiroth stood. “I think it's time to let him in.”

 

“Yeah I guess...” The General got up and opened the door, smiling at the pacing man who's mate lay in the sick bed. He motioned him in and left once Zack was safely inside, shutting the door behind him.

 

Sometimes Cloud hated how fast his love moved. He couldn't visually register it and it drove him nuts. Somehow he was safe and secure in Zack's arms within seconds of his brother leaving.

 

“You okay..?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“... Please don't get rid of it...”

 

“... Seriously?”

 

“Seriously... I know you don't want one, but Cloud... I'll stop working if you'd keep it.”

 

“... Zack, I have the flu.”

 

“... Oh. Wait, really?”

 

“Can talk of pups just stop now?”

 

“Huh... I guess I need to read up on it more...”

 


End file.
